


Сбрасывая груз с души

by Apolline



Category: Guardians of the Galaxy (Movies)
Genre: Emotional Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Memories, Spoilers
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-09
Updated: 2017-05-09
Packaged: 2018-10-30 00:52:51
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,118
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10865640
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Apolline/pseuds/Apolline
Summary: Питеру не спиться по ночам. Сложно уснуть после потери близких. Сложно не только ему. В этом драббле немного разговоров в темноте, снимающих груз с души и облегчающих общую боль.





	Сбрасывая груз с души

**Author's Note:**

> Присутствуют небольшие спойлеры

Звёздный Лорд шёл по своему новому кораблю, конечно, по факту корабль был не новым, так старая развалина, но достался ему в наследство от Йонду, и Питер был не в состоянии сейчас обменять его на что-то другое. Корабль был больше их привычного Милано, у каждого даже теперь была своя каюта, что с одной стороны было замечательно, а с другой стороны, нагоняло тоску. Команда уже разошлась по койкам, а Квилл всё бродил по тускло освещенным коридорам, думая, вспоминая. Прошла всего неделя со смерти Йонду Удонты, Пит всё ещё не мог спокойно спать по ночам, последние слова приёмного отца вновь и вновь звучали в его голове, взгляд алых глаз преследовал его ночь за ночью. И он выходил из каюты, шёл куда глаза глядят, рассматривал корабль, делал мысленные пометки, что нужно будет починить, что заменить, в общем, пытался отвлечься. Днём было проще, команда, его семья, отвлекала, поддерживала, утешала, когда сил сдерживаться уже не было. А ночью он был наедине со своими мыслями и мерно гудящим кораблём. Впрочем, сегодня, похоже, он не один бодрствовал: со стороны одного из обзорных иллюминаторов на полу виднелась тень.

— Краг? — подойдя ближе, окликнул он опустошителя. Спина, сидящего напротив стекла мужчины, напряглась. Питеру показалось, что Краглин шмыгнул носом. Квилл отмахнулся от этой мысли — опустошители не шмыгают носом, они громко сморкаются, и хорошо, если ни в чью-нибудь шевелюру.

— Кхм… — прокашлялся, не поворачиваясь к нему лицом, Обфонтери: — Пит? Ты чего не спишь?

— Могу спросить у тебя то же самое, — остановился за мужчиной Квилл.

— Я тренировался со стрелой, — Краг помахал для наглядности названным предметом, чуть не задев Питера по носу, так как всё так же не повернулся к нему.

— Воу, полегче, хочешь меня без глаза оставить? — отшатнулся Звёздный Лорд. — Тренировался ночью?

— Ну, знаешь, не хотел случайно перебить всю твою команду, не все такие толстокожие как Дракс…

— Да, твоё счастье, что он ещё и отходчивый иногда бывает, а то он тебе б эту стрелу знаешь, куда б засунул? — Питер сел на пол рядом с Краглином.

— Хм? Я же опустошитель, я сходу могу назвать вариантов пятнадцать, — усмехнулся старший мужчина.

Они сидели так молча, глядя на глубокий тёмный космос. Пит повернулся к Крагу, красный имплант чудно смотрелся на его голове, совсем не как на их капитане. Кожа старпома была такой же как у самого Звёздного Лорда, так что не было того дикого контраста синего с красным, но в то же время, было что-то общее в том, как теперь держал голову Обфонтери, с тем, как делал это Йонду. И если посмотреть в целом, то своеобразный новый ирокез неплохо сидел на Краглине.

— Тебе идёт, — тихо заметил Питер, указывая на его голову, не уверенный в том, хочет ли быть услышанным. Мужчина услышал в любом случае, он, наконец, повернулся к землянину. Парень сразу заметил опухшие, покрасневшие глаза, всё ещё блестевшие от пролитых слёз. Питеру стало неловко, он никогда не видел, как плачет это человек. Краглин был всегда несколько чувствительнее Йонду, но он никогда и никому не позволял видеть себя в таком состоянии. Для Квилла Обфонтери был как старший брат, или не совсем, но именно он, сам будучи ещё подростком, успокаивал маленького Звёздного Лорда, когда имидж Йонду не позволял поддержать ребенка.

— Думаешь… думаешь, я смогу быть как он? — с трудом заставив свой голос не дрожать, спросил Краг, было видно, что этот вопрос не даёт ему покоя.

— Краглин… — Квилл даже немного растерялся. — Краг, Йонду был… — его собственный голос дрогнул, на глаза навернулись слёзы, — он был…

— Лучшим.

— Да, — кивнул парень. — Он был хорошим капитаном, смелым бойцом и классным отцом… Но, Краг, тебе не нужно быть как он.

— Что, не мой уровень? — горько усмехнулся первй помощник. — Ты же сам мне стрелу отдал…

— Черт, нет, я не это имел в виду! — поднял руки Пит. — Я уверен, что Йонду действительно хотел бы, чтобы она досталась именно тебе, и я знаю, что ты научишься с ней управляться не хуже старика. Я другое хотел сказать. Краглин, тебе не нужно становиться новым Йонду, ты и сам… ну, крутой, знаешь…

— Я? — фыркнул опустошитель. — Брось, Питти, большинство думало, что я остаюсь первым помощником, потому, что, якобы, спал с капитаном.

— И ты этому большинству мозги-то на место вправил, я помню, — припомнил Квилл. — Но я серьезно, ты крут сам по себе!

— Ну да, особенно в твоих глазах, — всё еще не верил ему Краглин. — Сколько раз ты мне в детстве кричал, как ненавидишь меня?

— Брось, я и Йонду так говорил, я был ребенком и не понимал, как важно то, чему вы пытались меня научить. А потом был подростковый возраст, гормоны, все дела… Был период когда я тобой восхищался, как любой мальчишка, которому разрешили потусить со старшими ребятами. А потом, помнишь, первая миссия, на которую ты меня с собой взял, без присмотра Йонду.

— Капитан чуть шкуру с меня не содрал, когда узнал, — улыбнулся воспоминанию Краг.

— А я еще две недели всем хвастался, как мы с тобой погоняли, — тоже улыбался Пит. — В общем, ты, как и Йонду, был тем, на кого я ровнялся. Я не хочу чтобы ты становился его копией, ты дорог мне за то, кто ты есть. И, знаешь, я рад, что тебе это могу сказать при жизни.

— О, — Краглин был приятно удивлён, — ну, раз у нас вечер откровений, то я тоже скажу, я рад, что ты это сказал мне это при жизни.

— Ну тебя, — Квилл несильно толкнул его плечом.

— Если серьезно… Мы с капитаном всегда ждали, что ты вернёшься. Ты был дорог не только ему, знаешь ли.

— И мне тоже дорог был не только он. Может, он заменил мне отца, но ты тоже стал моей семьёй. Черт, знаешь, когда я был подросток… Да нет, не важно… — перебил сам себя Лорд.

— Ты уж договаривай, раз начал, — тоже пихнул его плечом Краг.

— Ну, ладно, только не смейся!

— Слово опустошителя, — торжественно поднял руку мужчина.

— Ага, вот это меня и напрягает, — закатил глаза Квилл.

— Обижаешь. Так чего там про подростка?

— Ладно, в общем, ты был моей первой влюблённостью, — он попытался сказать это так, чтобы звучало не очень глобально.

— Да ладно, гонишь! — хлопнул в ладоши опустошитель, чуть не забыв про стрелу. Питер укоризненно на него покосился. — Не гонишь? Погоди-погоди! Так те стрёмные фрукты на день влюблённых твоих рук дело были? Я чуть не сдох! Всю команду допросил потом!

— Ну, откуда ж мне было знать, что у тебя на них аллергия! Знаешь, какого труда мне стоило их на корабль незаметно протащить, — обиделся Пит.

Они просидели так до поздней ночи, обсуждая былые времена, нет-нет да вспоминая капитана, и этот разговор будто снял честь груза с души. Они раздобыли бутылку чего-то крепкого из старой заначки Йонду, да так и уснули на полу у иллюминатора. Утром их, уснувших в обнимочку, нашёл Грут, малыш шутки ради подошёл к самому уху, чьему он в этой куче не разобрал, и крикнул что было мочи «я есть Грут!». От его крика оба мужчины дёрнулись, попытались встать, запутались в конечностях и снова повалились на пол. Собравшаяся к завтраку команда позже никак не прокомментировала их помятый вид.


End file.
